


The Exalt's needy wife

by SapphireFlare



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, French Kissing, Groping, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Licking, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peeping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireFlare/pseuds/SapphireFlare
Summary: After a long meeting, the Exalt was pulled over by his wife. Just what does Robin want from Chrom?





	The Exalt's needy wife

“Chrom, may I speak with you in private, please?” Robin asked.

“Huh? Sure. Let’s head back to our tent.” Chrom spoke.

It was the middle of the night. Chrom had just finished a meeting with the other Shepherds regarding a few Risen. Robin had been acting a little off during the whole meeting, hastening it and ending many conversations quickly. The two reached into their tent as Chrom turned to his wife.

“So, what do you want to tell me about?”

“...How long?” Robin spoke, making Chrom raise an eyebrow. “How long has it been since the last time we’ve done it?”

“Done what?” He got out, noticing her fidgeting body and flustered face. “Oh... Well, it’s kinda hard to remember...”

“Two. Two years, Chrom.” She stated, walking up to him. “Lucina’s already three years old and we still haven’t got Morgan.”

She reminded him this since Morgan from the future was at least two years younger than Lucina. This along with Chrom being busy in recent times and Robin waiting patiently for him to finish his work, only to come back exhausted for the day. She had enough. Robin’s desires are getting to her and it’s stressing her out.

Robin shoved her husband onto their makeshift bed, her figure pressing against Chrom’s. He was surprised at first before he gave in to his wife’s needs. They locked lips as Chrom caressed her body, their tongues wrestled within their mouths. The kiss broke for a moment when Chrom took off Robin’s top, letting out her soft breasts exposed before he groped them.

They continued to passionately make out while Chrom gently massaged her mounds, earning a few moans from Robin. The Tactician kept her hands on his chest, feeling his toned pecs through his vest.

It wasn’t long until Robin felt something hard between her legs. She moved her hips, grinding her nether region on Chrom’s bulge. With just a look to her eyes, he knew what she wanted. Chrom unbuckled his belt and took off his pants as Robin got up and sat on his ankles.

Chrom’s erection was just bulging from his briefs, trapped underneath as Robin leaned down and released the beast from its cage. The Ylissean Ruler’s dick sprung out and hit Robin’s face, making her flinch. When she recovered, Robin had a view of Chrom’s Exalted Falchion, a sight she haven’t seen in so long.

Her hands instinctively move to grab it, her fingers gently caressing the throbbing rod. She brushed her hair aside before she enveloped the head into her mouth. The sensation pleased Chrom as he groaned in comfort from his wife’s blowjob.

Her steady bobbing and tongue licking the underside of his cock felt amazing along with her hands stroking the shaft. Thinking that his wife needed more attention, he lift her up, surprising her and was face against her hot, wet pussy behind her soaked panties.

Chrom started by fingering her snatch through her undergarments, making her moan in pleasure. His rough fingers reaching deep into her as her panties were rubbed against her inner walls. He then licked her clit, sending a jolt to Robin before he pulled her panties aside and went face deep on her pussy.

Robin’s legs were shaking. She didn’t anticipate Chrom to just dive in like that. Not wanting to lose this battle of pleasure, she started sucking his cock fast whilst massaging his testicles. The two were in equal amounts of ecstasy, making sure the other partner doesn’t get ahead of each other.

Chrom was the first to cum, shooting his spunk into Robin’s mouth. The Tactician was caught off guard by the sudden wave of Chrom’s cum filling her mouth as she tried to keep it all in, not letting any leak out. Her husband, however, didn’t slow down as he furiously licked her pussy, nearly making her dribble out his cum.

Robin got up and let the warm, sticky substance in her mouth slowly go down her throat. It was now her turn. After drinking up Chrom’s cum, her body felt hotter as her orgasm was coming up. She squirmed as her pleasure continued to rise.

“A-Auh... C-Chrom...” She got out, panting. “I’m gonna cu-”

Chrom pushed her off his face before she was able to reach her climax. The Tactician felt the excruciating feeling of her orgasm being denied. Before she could yell at Chrom, he suddenly picked her up and kept her in an upside down spread eagle position, using his legs to pin hers.

“It’s a little too early, Robin. Let’s play a little longer.” Chrom smirked. “I didn’t want to do this, but I forgot how fun it was to tease you.”

Robin paled. She remembered why they spent less time with their time of needs. Despite Chrom being a great husband, he could be a devil when it comes to her own pleasure. Trying to beg him to stop, she could only shriek when Chrom pinched her clit.

“Better keep your voice down. Some of the others are still awake at this time.” He reminded.

Chrom then spread her labia with his hands before he slowly licked her pussy, gaining only a small amount of pleasure. Robin tried to move, but Chrom’s legs made sure she couldn’t. He then played with her clit with his tongue, giving quick licks on the small nub. Robin could only cover her mouth as her moans were getting louder from the added pleasure to her denied orgasm.

He then fingered her snatch, pressing and massaging her g spot and nearly making her cum before he pulled out. He did this several times until he assaulted her clit again. Robin’s moans were replaced by whimpering cries for him to let her cum.

This went on for five minutes straight. Her orgasm was never achieved while being kept on the edge every time. Chrom was done teasing her as he got up, letting his wife’s body lay there, panting heavily. It was time for the main event.

Chrom spread her legs wide, lining up his throbbing rod to her aching pussy. Robin felt relieve that her torture was over. Not. He rubbed the head of his cock against her labia, even on her clit for a moment. He slowly insert his dick into her for a few moments before pulling out.

Robin was in tears at this point. Chrom finally stuck it in and began to move his hips. Quick, small thrusts were making the Tactician squirm with her body arching up. She gritted her teeth upon feeling her orgasm getting close, only to die down when Chrom pulled out and stroke his cock for a while.

He kept this up again and again before he decided to slowly entered his whole dick into her. Chrom stayed in place as Robin shook her hips, trying to receive pleasure from her predicament. Chrom took a deep breathe before he locked lips with Robin, surprising her before he started pounding hard.

Robin’s muffled screams of pleasure filled the tent before she finally achieved her orgasm. Chrom didn’t stop. His wife wanted to fuck, then he’ll give her a grand fuck she won’t ever forget. He kept pounding her pussy as her eyes rolled back.

Outside of their tent, Lucina was walking by when she heard noises coming from her parents tent. She didn’t want to invade their privacy, but felt the need to check what’s going on inside. Lucina slowly approached the tent and peeked into the crack of the tent folds.

Her eyes widened upon seeing her parents having sex. The sight of her father dominating over her mother was something she never thought she would see. Lucina wanted to look away, but felt entranced in their copulation as her body felt hot.

The future Ylissean Princess fell to her knees while still watching before her hands started to move on their own. One began to fondle her breast while the other rubbed her crotch through her pants.

Chrom broke the kiss as Robin did her best to stifle her loud moans with her hands. He held one of her legs up and perched it of his shoulder, fucking Robin while she laid on her side. His testicles were starting to churn his cum as he hugged her leg and pounded faster.

“Here it comes, Robin! The moment you’ve waited for!” He exclaimed. “Get impregnated with Morgan!”

“Augh! Auuh! Yesh! Do ith, Chrohm~!” Robin happily exclaimed. “Letsh giveh Luchinah a bwothehr~!”

Chrom grunted with a final thrust, unleashing his cum into her womb. Robin came from being inseminated with her head flung back and tongue sticking out. Chrom soon pulled out as a few shots of cum got onto Robin’s rump while she laid on her stomach.

“Phew! Haven’t worked that hard in a while.” Chrom got out. “Well, how was that, Robin? Hm?”

Robin turned around and pushed herself up. She used her index and middle finger to spread her labia apart as Chrom’s spunk slowly leaked out. Her eyes were locked to his with her tongue stuck out as she gyrated her hips whilst on her toes.

“You still want more, huh?” He said before sighing. “All right. This time, I’m not going to let you wait so long before you can cum.”

She happily accepted that as she hugged her husband. Meanwhile, Lucina was knuckles deep into her pussy as she kept her moans to a minimum. She stopped midway of her masturbation since her parents halted. It wasn’t long until they did it again and Lucina could start fingering herself again.

“So this... is what they call sex...?” Lucina murmured, panting with her mouth covered. “I shouldn’t... be here... But... I want to keep watching...”


End file.
